SECONDE CHANCE
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles revient apres des années chez lui. Plusierus blessures le font encore souffrir mais peut il guerir apres tout ce temps ?
1. Chapter 1

Petite fiction Sterek rien que pour vous en attendant la semaine prochaine pour Vice et Versa !  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire hormis les deux perso OCs

* * *

Du bout des doigts, il caressa le bois jauni par le temps de la vieille porte d'entrée. Il soupira, le cœur contrit par la douleur de revenir dans cette ville qui lui avait tant pris.

14 ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce trou démoniaque. Si seulement le loup ne l'avait pas poussé à faire la paix avec son passé, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Il avait racheté cette maison qui lui rappeler tant de mauvais souvenirs comme les bons.

Il passa devant la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Il lui semblait encore entendre sa mère chantonnée pendant qu'elle préparait ses gâteaux préférés. Il l'avait observait faire, en silence et avec patience. S'était ses rares moments ou la maladie de l'homme alors enfant le laisser seul. Pas d'hyper activités, rien, sauf de la patience et des yeux grand ouvert face à cette femme qu'il regardait avec amour.

Contournant la cuisine, il traversa lentement le petit jardin ou sa mère cultivait quelques légumes. Terrain aujourd'hui à l'abandon. Déjà du temps de son père, Stiles et lui n'avaient jamais eu le courage ni même l'envie de s'en occuper. Trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface à l'époque.

Il recula de quelques pas, son cœur se serra un petit instant. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'arrière. Pas encore. S'était à cet endroit que son père lâcha son dernier soupire. Son dernier râle avant de l'abandonner définitivement. S'était de sa faute si l'homme de loi était mort. Tout comme sa mère, tout comme Alison, Aiden. Tout ça, était de sa faute à lui et a personne d'autre. La morsure de Scott aussi. Pareil pour l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à son père.

Il secoua la tête en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait cédé. Encore une fois, il le savait. C'est parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il donnerait tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

Partir d'ici avait été la meilleure chose qu'il avait faite. Revenir était la pire décision qu'il avait dû prendre.

— Excusez-moi monsieur, mais la maison n'est pas à vendre !  
Stiles saisit par automatisme la petite pierre qui se balancer de son pendentif, il avait reconnu cette voix, mais ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un de la meute aussi vite. Pas aujourd'hui. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça.

— Excusez-moi, c'est une propriété privée, si vous ne partez pas, je vais devoir appeler le shérif…

— C'est ma… Maison. Stiles avait encore du mal à dire ces mots. Tellement de mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge et son cœur. Des mots qui s'agglutinent depuis bien des années et qu'il lui est impossible de savoir comment les sortir correctement sans les vomir ou s'exprimer de façon acerbe.

— Votre maison ? Je ne crois pas… Bordel ! Stiles pouvait sentir l'homme derrière lui jurer. Il entendit son cœur battre à tout rompre sans être un de ses satanés loups-garous.

Ses pouvoirs, aujourd'hui légèrement bridés, lui permettaient quand même de ressentir d'anciens liens de meute le titiller. C'était devenu plus fort quand il avait franchi la ligne de la ville.

— Stiles ? Demanda presque intimider le loup derrière lui. Stiles percevait de l'excitation, de la tristesse et une bonne dose d'étonnement. Stiles, c'est bien toi ?

Se tournant sur lui-même, Stiles fit face à son ancien ami Isaac Lahey. Malgré le visage neutre, son cœur rata un battement devant ce jeune homme devenu un bel homme. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Seule la coupe de ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés, pas trop quand même, faisait la différence.

Que Stiles aimé ses cheveux dans lesquels il pouvait plonger sa main et caresser la tête du bêta lors des soirées de meute. De plus, Isaac avait pris de la masse musculaire et semblait quelque peu à l'étroit dans sa chemise cintrée. Dieu qu'il aurait préféré tomber amoureux de lui plutôt que de l'abruti qui leur servait d'alpha à l'époque. Quelques petites rides s'étaient glissées sur son visage, mais ne gâchaient en rien la beauté du bêta.

— Bonjour Isaac ! Répondit simplement Stiles en lui adressant quand même un léger sourire.  
Le sourire d'Isaac s'illumina comme un magnifique rayon de soleil devant Stiles. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, mais se stoppa net à quelques mètres. Stiles le regarda renifler les alentours et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question quand une voix les interrompit.

— Papa ? Cette Baraque déchire…

— Ton langage Chris, ton langage ! Soupira Stiles en frottant l'arête du nez. Ce jeune homme le rendrait chèvre. Il repensa à son père, qui avait dû lui faire les mêmes remarques.

— Désolé papa, la baraque, elle déchire grave …

— Ok ! J'ai compris, mais tu ne t'étonnes pas si t'es puni de sortie …

— Quoi ? Glapit le jeune loup. Non, je suis désolé, elle est superbe belle, par contre je peux prendre ta chambre, j'adore la vue que… Chris s'arrêta de parler et fixa l'intrus qui se trouver beaucoup trop près de son père à son goût. Il le dévisagea, huma l'air. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et crient de joie. C'est cool Isaac …

— Chris ! Coupa sec Stiles en claquant la langue contre son palais. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa net et baissa la tête.

— Pardon papa !

— Les déménageurs vont bientôt arriver alors calme toi, tu peux prendre mon ancienne chambre si ça te fait plaisir.

— Merci ! Au revoir Mr Lahey. Le jeune loup lui fit un sourire contrit et se détourna pour rentrer dans la maison.

Stiles put sentir le regard d'Isaac sur lui. Un Regard qui hurlait "je ne comprends rien" ou "Mais c'est quoi ce bordel". Il expira déjà fatiguer, parce qu'il savait que dans l'heure qui allait arriver, toute la meute sera au courant de son retour. Et il aurait aimé que cela attende quelques jours voire quelques semaines ou même des mois. Encore mieux jamais. Mais cela était impossible.

— Je n'ai rien à dire…

— Mais Stiles …

— Non Isaac, Stiles pivota vers lui le dardant d'un regard noir, ce qui fit baisser la tête du bêta. Et arrête de baisser le regard devant moi, je ne suis pas ton…

— Tu le seras toujours Stiles ! Rétorqua Isaac en serrant sa pochette à documents dans ses mains. Toujours !

Stiles souffla. Encore. Et il savait que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression de revoir "son" petit Isaac, son petit louveteau. Mais le louveteau avait fait place à bel homme qui gardait malgré tout ses mécanismes avec lui.

— Je suis désolé mais j'ai des choses à faire, les déménageurs vont bientôt arriver, je dois emmener Chris au lycée pour voir le directeur avant son entrée, des courses à faire, donc ! Stiles fit un signe de la main à Isaac et monta les quelques marches du perron qui grincèrent sous ses pieds. Il devrait peut-être y faire quelques choses.

— Stiles ? Il sentit une question en suspens quand il s'arrêta face à la porte d'entrée. Il ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Mais il savait qu'il devrait bientôt parler. Mais pas encore.

— Désolé Isaac, mais je ne peux pas. C'est encore trop dur pour moi et j'ai passé tellement d'années à me reconstruire que je veux garder la meute à l'écart de ma vie.

— Tu sais qu'ils vont se rendre compte que tu es revenu ?

— Je suis sûr que tu vas t'empresser d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Je te fais confiance pour ça ! Stiles se tourna et lui adressa un vrai sourire, mais ses yeux reflètent une profonde blessure et une immense tristesse. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, souffla l'humain en entrant.

Isaac resta quelques instants, immobile devant la maison de l'ancien shérif, tentant de remettre toutes ses pensées en ordre.

Stiles était revenu. Stiles était revenu. Enfin. Peut-être que maintenant tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Seulement Isaac avait beaucoup de questions à poser et maintenant, il aurait sûrement les réponses. Personne n'avait eu la décence de lui expliquer quand il était revenu, pourquoi Stiles n'était plus là. Ni Scott. Ni Derek. Ni Lydia. Personne.

Mais il savait que quelque chose est arrivé pendant son absence. On lui avait raconté leurs aventures. Mais personne ne lui avait dit un mot sur le départ de son Alpha humain. À chaque fois qu'il abordait, le sujet, Derek se renfermait sur lui-même, Scott devenait agité et puait la culpabilité et Lydia détournait la conversation. Même les membres de la meute de Scott ne pipaient mot et Melissa se mettait à pleurer.

S'éloignant de la maison sous le regard du jeune loup, qui accompagné Stiles, Isaac composa un numéro de téléphone.

— Bonjour Juliana…

— …

— Oui ça va merci, peux-tu me…

— …

— Tu es un amour… J'attends …

— …

— Oui ! Excuse-moi de te déranger…

— …

— Je sais mais… IL est revenu… Stiles est revenu…

Isaac pouvait entendre son interlocuteur retenir sa respiration et la relâcher dans un souffle qu'il avait dû retenir depuis des années.

— Tu en es sûr ? Demanda la voix grave du shérif.

— Oui, je viens de la laisser chez lui, il …

— Chez lui ?

— A l'ancienne maison du shérif !

Le bêta perçut les battements de cœur du shérif battant à tout rompre. Il saurait peut-être le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Réunion ce soir, appelle tout le monde…

— Il va voir Lydia… Isaac entendit le shérif grognait… Il a un enfant, enfin un adolescent…


	2. Chapter 2

01

Stiles était immobilisé devant l'établissement depuis quelques minutes. Les souvenirs d'une adolescence presque heureuse se mouvaient devant ses yeux.

Scott. Lydia. Erica. Jackson. Isaac. Boyd. Les courses-poursuites dans l'enceinte du lycée. Les morts qui s'accumulaient, les blessures de guerre comme celle qu'il avait sur le bras gauche.

Stiles sentit une légère pression sur son bras.

Revenant à la réalité, il se tourna vers Chris qui le regardait avec tristesse. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et le cœur de l'humain rata un battement. Il aimait cet adolescent comme il avait aimait son père.

Chris ressemblait trait pour trait à Don Matthews. Loup Alpha d'un des quartiers de New-York ou Stiles avait décidé de s'arrêter quand il avait fini de faire son road trip après la mort de son père.

— Ça va ? Questionna le jeune loup en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Oui Chris ! Ça va merci !

Stiles reprit sa marche, suivit de Chris qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. L'humain déambula dans les couloirs du lycée ou étudiants et professeurs s'agglutinaient. Il surprit plusieurs fois des regards en coin dans sa direction et celle de son fils.

Il était vrai que depuis ces dernières années, Stiles avait pris, lui aussi, de la masse musculaire. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivé dans le dos et les tenaient attacher en chignon par un stylo.

Habillait d'un tee-shirt noir sans manche près du corps, sur lequel il portait un gilet de costume gris anthracite avec le pantalon à pinces qui allait avec, prenant la forme de ses courbes en muscle et faisait ressortir ses fessiers.

Sa démarche assurée et presque féline, avait déjà attiré un des déménageurs, qui d'ailleurs lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone. Mais c'était la faute de ce gosse. C'était Chris qui avait choisi ses vêtements, ne voulais pas que Stiles lui mette la honte avec son pantalon large et ses tee-shirts de "vieux".

Mais qui pouvait avoir honte en portant un tee-shirt Rolling Stone avec la fameuse langue rouge, Stiles le trouve cool. Chris en avait décidé autrement et Stiles exécuta.

S'arrêtant devant le bureau du proviseur, Stiles fit claquer ses chaussures de ville noire sur le sol. Il toqua et entra quand l'intendante lui indique qu'il le peut.

— Bonjour, je suis Stiles Stilinski, je viens voir le proviseur Parrish. Stiles sourit légèrement, Jordan Parrish, proviseur d'un des lycées de la ville qui engendraient des monstres, il trouve tout cela bizarre et étrange. Mais que peut-il y faire ? Valait mieux qu'il rencontre Jordan avant de voir les autres.

Il s'est souvenu du regard peiné du Hellbound quand il lui avait fait part de sa volonté de partir de la ville. Mais ne l'avait pas retenu. L'ancien adjoint du shérif lui avait souhaité bonne route en lui demandant de faire attention.

— Nous venons le voir pour la rentrée de mon fils, j'ai… Stiles s'immobilisa en ne voyant personne qui l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte du bureau du principal.

Cela devait être une mauvaise blague, pas encore, pas maintenant. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt. Il comprenait mieux maintenant le frisson qu'il lui avait parcouru l'échine depuis son arrivée.

À ses cotes, il sentit Chris se tendre. Un léger grognement émergea de la gorge de son fils. Il était vrai que ça peut surprendre, la première rencontre avec une Banshee.

— Chris ? Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui en s'excusant. Ce n'est rien, ça va allez.

— C'est bon Madame Gamma, je m'occupe du reste. Stiles vit Lydia tourner son regard sur lui, impassible et froid. Vous pouvez aller boire un café, je m'occupe de tout et… Elle retourna son attention sur la jeune intendante. Fermez la porte derrière vous !

— Vous êtes sur Madame. Demanda légèrement inquiète la jeune femme.

Lydia lui fit un petit geste de la tête et la jeune femme partit sans demander son reste. Stiles put entendre la porte se fermé derrière lui. Il resta planté là, devant celle qui fut son premier amour et sa meilleure amie pendant de longues années. Elle s'avança vers lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard vissé dans le sien. Aucune expression ne refléter son humeur, hormis le froid ibérique dans sa voix.

— Stiles Stilinski, petit enfoiré de médeux, Stiles s'était attendu à tout de la part de la Banshee. Tout sauf ça.

Une violente douleur se fit sentir dans sa mâchoire quand Lydia lui en mit une. Il resta stupéfait et interdit sous le geste. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait mérité d'une certaine façon. Il put effleurer du bout des doigts les fantômes des larmes et des pleurs qui avaient jonché sa vie après son départ. Il put entendre ses hurlements de colère et frustrations.

Stiles attrapa le bras de son fils à ses côtés, sentant que le jeune homme est à deux doigts d'attaquer celle qu'il considère comme son ennemi. Il savait que pour Chris, s'attaquer à Stiles est un acte de guerre. Après avoir perdu son père biologique, il ne pouvait concevoir de perdre Stiles ou même de le savoir blesser. Surtout, que le jeune homme était un Alpha né.

— Du calme Chris !

— Mais …

— Ce n'est rien, je l'ai mérité ! Stiles releva la tête et croise le regard blessé de Lydia. Il ne fit qu'un seul geste pour que la Banshee se retrouve dans ses bras et se mettre à sangloter.

Stiles referma ses bras sur la femme et la serra dans un câlin réconfortant. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa place. Nombres de soirs ou Lydia avait dormi avec lui. Repoussant chacun les douloureux souvenirs d'êtres perdus. Se consolant l'un l'autre des pertes qu'ils avaient endurées. Alison. Aiden. Erica. Boyd. Et plus encore.

— Je suis désolé ! Bredouilla Stiles à l'oreille de Lydia. Il savait que cela serait plus dur avec Lydia. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle. C'est lui qui l'avait fait en pensant que c'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde.

— Je peux vous laisser quelques minutes…

— Non, c'est bon ! Se reprit Lydia en sortant de la chaleur de ses bras. Venez dans mon bureau, je crois que des explications…

— Non Lydia ! Je suis venu pour rencontrer "Madame le proviseur", Chris rentre la semaine prochaine en classe et tu as dû recevoir tous les papiers administratifs pour son transfère. Je ne suis pas venu discuter, juste voir le proviseur. Maintenant, que c'est fait, nous…

— Tu comptes partir comme ça…

— Lydia ! Souffla Stiles, je ne serais pas là souvent de toutes la façon, je ne suis revenu ici seulement parce Chris m'y a obligé.

— Tu comptes laisser ton fils seul à la maison ? Stiles put entendre de l'indignation dans la voix de son ancienne amie.

Mais lui avait bien vécu seul pendant des années. Attendant son père toujours parti sur les scènes de crimes et qui ne rentrait que tard dans la nuit et reparte tôt le matin pour éviter de croiser son fils. Stiles trouvait qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sortit.

— Il ne sera jamais seul, je ne laisserai jamais mon fils seul. Claque Stiles d'un ton sec. JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. MON. PÈRE.

Sans un mot de plus, Stiles tourna le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna et laissa son fils passé devant lui avant de sortir à son tour. Puis il referma la porte alors que Lydia s'assit sur un siège, vidé par tant d'émotions.

*-*

 _Du sang ! C'est bien du sang qu'il a sur les mains. Ce liquide poisseux qui sort d'un corps à ses pieds. Il sourit. Il est content de lui. Cela avait été très vite. Il a senti le cœur de son adversaire arrêter de battre entre ses doigts et la vie de son propriétaire s'échapper lentement de son corps tandis qu'il serait fortement le muscle entre ses doigts._

 _Il ferme les yeux et sort du corps du jeune homme qu'il vient de posséder et part en paix laissant le jeune homme s'effondrer au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, pleurant et hurlant sa peine et sa colère. Sa mission est accomplie, sa vengeance achevée. Il peut s'en retourner vers les abysses d'où il avait réussi à s'extraire le temps de quelques heures._

 _Il est content du carnage et de la souffrance qu'il procure l'espace que quelques minutes. Prenant la vie du père de celui qui avait réussi à l'enfermer à nouveau. Se tournant vers le jeune humain, il se mit à rire devant ses plaintes et sa souffrance. Il aurait pu s'en repaître et renaître, mais il ne veut plus. Il est heureux de son œuvre._

— _Que vas-tu faire maintenant Stiles ? Demande la voix désincarnée du renard tandis que le jeune homme face à lui l'observe sans vraiment le voir. Encore un mort à cause de toi, crois-tu que tes amis te le pardonnent cette fois-ci ? Te pardonneras-tu d'avoir les mains Sali par le sang de ton défunt père ? Vas-tu vouloir vivre ? Où mourir ?_

 _Le renard part, laissant Stiles à son destin. Seul, sans plus personne pour l'aider ou le soutenir._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, déchirant le silence de la nuit par ses hurlements de terreur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, effaçant les traces des larmes qui coulaient.

Mais il y en avait trop. Trop de larmes. Trop de morts. Trop de cauchemars. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'en faire. Et voilà que la première nuit qu'il faisait ici, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses fantômes venaient le hanter. Il s'assit sur le canapé-lit ou il avait pris ses quartiers de nuit, ne pouvant pas rentrer dans la chambre de son père, il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Il entendit une cavalcade de bruit dans les escaliers et aperçut les yeux rouge lumineux de Chris qui cherchait le danger. Tombant sur son regard, Stiles le vit expiré douloureusement. Chris connaît la vérité sur sa vie. Toutes les choses qu'il a faites par le passé, les morts qui jonchent le chemin de sa vie. Pourtant, il était toujours là.

Il aurait pu rester avec ses frères de meute, mais le jeune homme avait préféré rester avec lui. Quelques fois, Chris dormait avec lui pour le rassurer. Mais Stiles estimait qu'à son âge, il devait dormir dans son propre lit.

— Papa ? Stiles leva le regard son fils. L'inquiétude fit place aux remords du jeune homme. Il avait portant insisté hier soir pour que Stiles dorme avec lui. Mais l'humain avait refusé.

Stiles savait que les loups avaient un besoin de proximité, de contact et de chaleur. Et Chris, plus que les autres. Il ne restait que lui depuis la mort de Don. Et le jeune homme avait besoin de sentir la présence de Stiles souvent. Mais l'humain pensait qu'il était bon pour le loup d'avoir une certaine indépendance. Stiles savait qu'un jour Chris partirait se créer une meute. Il devrait prendre son autonomie et le laisser faire sa vie. Alors autant prendre les devants.

— Papa ?

— Oui, mon grand ?

— Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? T'es sûr ?

Stiles n'était plus sûr de rien à présent. Il se sentait désemparé. Ses souvenirs se transformaient en cauchemars, jamais il n'avait rêvé de cette fameuse nuit. Jamais.

— Vient si tu veux… À peine ces paroles dites que Chris se trouvait à ses côtés.

Stiles ricana légèrement et se recoucha. Il sentit le loup hésitant. Stiles souleva un bras et laissa le loup passer sa tête pour la déposer doucement sur son torse. Il savait que Chris aime le doux bruit de son cœur quand il battait à rythme régulier. Il aimait aussi son odeur. Il était très tactile et ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son torse.

— Allez, on dort, demain, on doit encore ranger toutes affaires dans ta chambre et allez chercher tes fournitures scolaires…

— On ne va pas rencontrer l'alpha de la ville ? Stiles se tendit légèrement. Il savait que Chris avait raison, qu'il devait présenter son fils à l'alpha de la ville. Il n'avait pas revu Scott depuis 14 ans et appréhendait leurs retrouvailles.

— Si ! Demain, j'appellerai Deaton et je lui demanderais s'il est toujours là et on avisera ensuite.

— Ok ! Chris frotta sa joue contre le torse de Stiles et colla son corps au sien. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, enlacé et heureux.

*-*

Comment avaient-ils pu savoir ou Stiles se rendrait aujourd'hui ? Cela était un mystère pour Stiles. Pourtant, il ne s'était décidé qu'a la dernière minute. La clinique vétérinaire n'était qu'à deux minutes du supermarché où le père et le fils devaient aller faire leur course.

Pourtant, ils étaient bien là. Scott. Malia. Isaac. Lydia. Deaton. Il y avait même Peter.

Mais ce qui frappa voilement Stiles, ce fut ce regard. Ce regard bleu perçant qui le transperçait de part en part. Qui faisait remonter la douleur la plus vive de son esprit. Le sentiment de trahison lui broya le cœur. Malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il était hypnotisé par ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué.

Derek Hale était face à lui. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce jour. Combien d'années avaient-ils fallu pour qu'il arrive à peu près à l'oublier ? Combien de nuits, Don l'avait consolé ? Combien de larmes Don avait-il séché ? Combien de fois Stiles avait tenté de joindre Derek ? Sans succès. Découvrant un jour que ce dernier avait résilié son abonnement. Le laissant seul.

Pourtant, Stiles lui avait offert quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus donné à personne d'autre. Pourtant, le loup lui avait fait une promesse.

Mais le loup avait disparu la semaine suivante. Sans explications, sans un mot ou une lettre. Rien. Il avait juste laissé derrière lui, un sentiment de honte et d'humiliation. Un autre rejet.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Voir cet Uniforme sur lui, lui est inconcevable. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne lui était pas destiné.

— Derek Hale ? Gronda Stiles. Quelle surprise de te voir… Vivant et portant l'uniforme de mon père. Tu as un sacré toupet ! Déjà pour te montrer devant moi aujourd'hui. Stiles ricana nerveusement devant le loup impassible. Il avait beau le trouvé toujours aussi beau en vieillissant. Il restait le même loup pour lui.

— C'est lui Derek Hale ? Demanda Chris immobile à ses côtés. Stiles savait qu'il n'osait pas bouger. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et s'il devait se battre, malgré son statut d'alpha, les autres n'en feraient qu'une bouchée.

— Oui, c'est lui !

— Je peux lui faire mordre la poussière si tu veux…

— Je te trouve bien insolent louveteau ! Grogna Derek à son encontre…

Stiles sentit sa colère monter. Comment ce loup déchu pouvait grogner sur son fils, il fit craquer son cou et à petite dose, libéra une fraction de ses pouvoirs, déclenchant chez Derek hale une alerte rouge. Stiles se mit à fredonner sous le regard ahuri de son ancienne meute. Il sourit. Il était fier de lui, il savait qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Et Stiles ? Ils ne le connaissaient plus.

Se sentant prêt, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et sourit malgré lui devant l'expression choqué de son ancienne meute. Ses yeux luirent d'un éclat violet. Il sentit Chris s'écarter de quelques pas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il libéra une légère vague d'Énergie.

Il pouvait voir les loups plier l'échine légèrement. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il les savait choqué ou perdu, mais il s'en moquait. Son regard fut attiré vers Deaton qui souffla par le nez. Stiles savait qu'il ne devait pas les utiliser. Cela fait 14 ans que Deaton les avait bridés à sa demande. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus le cristal réagissait de moins en moins, laissant sa malédiction prendre le dessus.

— Que …

— Rien qui te regarde Derek Hale, je suis simplement venu voir Deaton pour lui demander où se trouvait Scott mais je n'ai plus besoin de demander maintenant. Le regard de Stiles dévia sur quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir de sa vie. Peter Hale et son sourire énigmatique figé sur le visage. Il devait à tout prix se méfier de cet homme.

— Je suis là, effectivement ! Stiles vit bien le tiraillement qui secoua son ancien frère, son ancien meilleur ami. Celui de courir pour le serrer dans ses bras et celui de savoir ce qui se passe.

— Voici mon fils ! Christopher Matthews Stilinski, Loup Alpha de 17 ans, il vit sous mon toit. Je venais te le présenter comme la règle le veut, c'est tout…

— La règle veux qu'il se soumette…

— Personne ne se soumettra, siffla Stiles en faisant un pas menaçant en avant. Ni à Scott, ni à toi ! Stiles se sentit chancelant, il ne devait pas se mettre en colère, il y avait déjà une fissure sur son pendentif, il ne…

Trop tard … Stiles libéra sans le vouloir une vague d'Énergie plus importante sous le coup de la colère frappant de plein fouet son ancienne meute qui chancelait douloureusement.

— Papa ? Cria Chris en le maintenant debout. Calme-toi s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, le suppliait Chris terrifié.

Il vit Deaton murmurer quelque chose et Derek se tourna vers lui.

— Stiles ça…

— Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Siffla encore Stiles à l'encontre de la meute. Surtout pas vous !

Il avait beau se dire de rester calme, les voir devant lui, surtout Derek, faisait ressurgit une colère qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de lui. Cette rage d'avoir été abandonné, d'avoir été volé, mais surtout celle d'avoir été trahi par l'homme qu'il avait aimé.

L'humain sentit un front se poser sur le sien et deux mains prendre son visage en coupe.

— Cale ta respiration sur la mienne. Chris avait peur et il le savait. Il avait fait une promesse qu'il devait tenir et qu'il tiendrait. Obtempérant, Stiles reprit peu à peu une respiration normale et calma son cœur. Il réussit à contenir ses pouvoirs et sa colère.

— Eh bien ! Ricana une voix qu'il avait espéré ne plus entendre de sa vie. Qui aurait cru que le petit Stilinski n'était plus un humain chétif et inutile. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et vit Peter s'approcher d'eux. Instinctivement, Stiles poussa Chris derrière lui et le maintenait. N'aie pas peur petit Stiles. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un rouge sang.

— Alpha ?

— Et oui ! Sourit le loup en haussant les épaules. Beaucoup de choses se sont passé en 14 ans mon cher Stiles …

— Je veux bien te croire ! Cracha Stiles en lançant un regard à Derek qui ne le lâcher pas des yeux.

— Tu veux savoir la meilleure…

— Peter tais-toi ! Grogna Derek. Il avait l'air furieux et prêt à sauter sur Peter pour l'égorger… Tiens ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

— Je t'en prie Peter, éclaire ma lanterne, déclara Stiles de façon désinvolte, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le toucher. En ce qui concernait Derek tout du moins.

— Je suis grand tonton d'une petite louve qui se prénomme Tally, un amour…

Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il est loin, a des années-lumière Derek était papa. L'humain se doutait bien que Derek avait refait sa vie depuis le temps. Son cœur se serra brutalement, il avait mal, tellement mal. Pourtant, cette nuit magique, Derek lui avait dit des mots, des mots encore gravés dans sa mémoire. Des mots indélébiles qui avait et ont toujours un sens pour lui. Des mots qui avaient fait espérer Stiles pendant longtemps.

— Papa ? On peut toujours retourner à New-York si tu veux ? Stiles ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Chris l'avait contourné et pris dans ses bras. Ni même que ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Ni même que Lydia lui avait pris la main et la serrait doucement. Encore moi qu'Isaac était à ses cotes comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Peter toujours devant lui, avait une mine inquiète et tendue. Il avait l'air de réfléchir et ce n'était jamais bon quand Peter Hale réfléchissait, c'est signe de désastre ou de mort. À ses cotes, Scott avait l'air de ce forcé à rester à une certaine distance de lui.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Celle qui avait partagé sa vie un moment. Main dans la main avec Scott et…

— Enceinte ? Stiles malgré tout sourit à Malia qui lui rend. Un sourire franc pas timide comme d'autre. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se formaliser des conventions.

— Six mois, chuchota Lydia à ses côtés.

— Tu es rayonnante Malia ! Complimenta Stiles sur la jeune femme future mère.

— Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Mais tu devras m'expliquer comment tu as eu un enfant…

— Plus tard peut-être…

— Tu vas rester ? N'est-ce pas ? La question de Malia resta sans réponse. Stiles baissa les yeux et recula. Il s'éloigna des personnes qui avaient fait partie de sa vie et de celles qui l'avaient détruite. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture sans un mot, suivit de près par son fils.

Alors qu'il ouvra la portière, il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Derek la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il avait une question lui aussi. Une qui tournait dans sa tête depuis quelques minutes.

— Quel âge ?

Il savait que Derek l'observait. Et il savait que Derek savait de quoi il parlait. Derek savait toujours.

— 14 ans dans quelques jours.

Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce ? Stiles ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes autant que possible. Il se tourna vers Chris et lui lança les clés.

— Tu conduis ! Partons d'ici !


	3. Chapter 3

02

Derek souffla lourdement en tentant de faire comprendre à son oncle et a sa fille que leur dispute le gonfler profondément. Il avait autre chose en tête que de savoir qui est la meilleure des Drag Queens entre Bianca Del quelque chose et Alaska thundermachin.

Ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers celui qu'il avait trahi il y a 14 ans de cela. Pouvoir avancer dans la vie le sachant quelque part dans le pays est une chose. Mais le savoir si près, mais si loin est soudainement une torture.

Il se retint de pas partir et de rejoindre Stiles pour lui expliquer. Il se rappela l'évènement de la matinée et préféra éviter de se faire éjecter comme une merde. Comment Stiles avait-il eu ses pouvoirs. Deaton n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Il l'avait seulement entendu marmonner quelque chose à propos du pendentif que Stiles portait autour du cou et d'une fissure. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'est l'odeur de Stiles. Enfin l'absence d'odeur sur Stiles. Derek était persuadé que cela avait un rapport avec cette fichue pierre qui pendait à son cou.

— Daddy ? Râla son adolescente de fille à ses cotes alors qu'il était tranquillement installé sur le canapé du loft un livre a la main et une tasse de café bien chaud sur la table basse en bois. Enfin bien chaud n'était plus qu'un doux rêve. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était servi et qu'il attendait sagement que Derek le boive.

— Quoi ? Souffla Derek qui ne demande qu'une chose. Que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. La providence est quelque chose de démoniaque des fois.

Une odeur attira son attention. Une odeur mêlée à celle de Stiles. Une fragrance de fleur de Lys et d'herbe fraîche. Une seconde fragrance collée à celle-ci sentant comme un souvenir lointain de miel et de pêche. Derek grogna en sachant qui débarquer. Comment ce gamin savait qu'il habitait là. Et surtout, il ne devait pas approcher de sa fille. Personne ne s'approchait de son bébé sans qu'il n'en décide autrement.

— Je suis plus Bianca Del Rio. Répondit une voix derrière la porte en fer. Peter et Tally sursautèrent en se tournant vers la voix. Derek était sidéré. Comment voulait-il que sa fille soit une bonne louve si elle n'entendait pas les ennemis arriver. Enfin pas les ennemis, mais pour le moment le fils de Stiles n'est pas son ami.

— Ah ! S'écria Tally en se précipitant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Avant que Derek ne puisse protester, sa fille ouvrit en grand la porte et découvrit un loup au sourire ravageur.

— Salut…

— Que fais-tu ici toi, Stiles sait…

— STILES ? Hurla l'adolescente au prénom que Derek emploi. Et voilà, il était foutu, merci Peter et Scott. Et Lydia. Et Malia. Enfin, tout le monde d'avoir parlé de Stiles à sa fille. Mais surtout, il se doutait que Lydia avait dû parler de certaines choses dont sa fille lui fait croire d'ignorer.

— Tu connais Stiles ? Demanda Tally surexcitée.

— C'est mon père ! Répondit Chris. Enfin, c'était le copain de mon père biolo…

Derek ne put empêcher le grondement de son loup sortir de sa gorge. Son loup intérieur hurlait de fureur. À moi, à moi. Hurlait-il. Derek peinait à le calmer. Il avait dû le brider quand il l'avait aperçu ce matin. Il avait été obligé de l'enfermer dans sa conscience depuis hier. Et cela en devenait insupportable.

— Alors c'est vrai ! Sourit Chris en observant Derek tenter de se contenir. GML existe pour de vrai !

— GML ? Demanda Tally alors que son père grimaça et que Peter ricana.

— Grand Méchant Loup ! Le surnom que mon père a donné au tien quand ils se sont connus. Pardon ! S'excusa Chris en présentant sa main à la jeune fille. Je suis Christopher Matthews Stilinski, mon père est très à cheval sur la discipline et la politesse… Enfin, généralement, je fais attention quand il est là, mais sinon si je peux éviter tout ce bordel !

— Grave, s'écria encore la jeune femme en lorgnant son père, le mien et trop ronchon et grincheux, des fois, je me demande avec qui je pourrais le caser pour qu'il se détende un peu…

— Faites tous les deux comme si je n'existais pas surtout, j'adore être invisible…

— Allons mon neveu ne soit pas grincheux, ce sont des ados, ils font tout ça, tu veux que je te rappelle-toi à ton…

— Peter tais toi ! Coupa Derek pour éviter le moment gênant d'une histoire sur sa propre adolescence qui finirait par l'embarrasser. Mais sa fille raffoler de tout ça.

Comment avait-il fait pour avoir une fille aussi différente. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça et il ne s'imaginait pas Braeden dans le rôle d'ado pénible et capricieuse. Plutôt en mode rebelle.

— Que veux-tu ? Demanda Derek sans prendre de gant. Il était fatigué, énervé et il devait reprendre son poste dans une heure et même pas il avait pu faire une sieste.

— Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as quitté Stiles sans donner de nouvelles …

— Pas que ça te regarde, ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi, ne regarde que lui…

— Pourtant toute la meute le sait ! Derek se tourna vers ce traître de Peter et grogna pour le faire taire. Ça, marchait il y a quelques années, mais ça ne fait plus d'effet Derek, tu t'en rends compte…

_ Alors c'est vrai ? Derek en avait presque oublié la présence de sa fille. Il se tendit déjà de la future discussion qu'il allait devoir avoir avec Tally. Tu étais avec Stiles. Derek regarda sa fille réfléchir à vive allure. Il connaissait ce regard et ses expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Et ça ne présageaient rien de bon, elle était en train de comprendre.

— C'est… À cause de… Moi ? Et voilà Derek était au bord du gouffre. Il se leva précipitamment et se hâta vers sa fille. Lui tenant les épaules, il l'obligea à le regarder sous l'œil inquiet de Chris.

— Non, ma tourterelle, ce n'est pas à cause de toi…

— SI ! S'écria Tally, c'est parce que maman t'a appelé pour te dire qu'elle allait accoucher et que tu devais me récupérer…

— Qui …

— Tante Lydia et Oncle Peter ne me cache rien. Eux ! Derek jura dans son for intérieur qu'il allait faire souffrir ses deux abrutis. Alors si Stiles est parti, c'est ma faute …

— Non ! Souffla Chris qui savait l'histoire dans son intégralité. Non, il est parti parce qu'il a tué son père.

Derek recula sous le choc, tandis que Tally sursauta d'horreur. Personne ne lui a dit que c'était Stiles qui avait tué John. Quelle idée absurde avait se gamin de raconter des conneries.

— Stiles ne ferait pas de mal à…

— Tu veux connaître la vérité ? Pas celle que la meute se raconte, mais ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Parle avec mon père et faites la paix bordel. Je l'ai forcé à venir ici ce n'est pas pour mon plaisir. Grogna Chris.

— Je l'ai obligé à venir pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose et arrêter de faire ses cauchemars horribles à longueur de nuit. Il souffre et continue à se renfermer, si je n'avais été pas là, il… Chris ferma les yeux, il repoussa les odeurs qui assaillaient son odorat. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore cette odeur de sang qui flottait comme un nuage autour de lui.

Ce soir-là, quand il avait découvert Stiles allongé par terre dans la cuisine, les poignets en sang, tailladés par du verre, son cœur s'était brisé.

— Il est tout ce qu'il me reste et je ne veux pas le revoir en sang, je veux qu'il vive et qu'il soit enfin heureux…

— Mais ton père n'est pas…

— Était ! Coupa Chris. Il leva son regard vers Peter qu'il venait de couper et continua.

— Mon père avait des sentiments très forts pour Stiles mais il n'avait pas les mêmes, je dis pas que Stiles s'est conduit comme un moine mais son cœur brisé était pris. Chris ancra son regard dans celui de Derek.

— Mon père est mort tué par des chasseurs particulièrement vicieux, je n'en dirais pas plus parce que c'est mon histoire et que je veux éviter de la raconter à nouveau.

Chris s'approcha de Derek. Il ne le lâche pas du regard. Il se posta devant lui, d'égal à égal. Il savait que le loup était plus expérimenté, plus vieux, plus fort, mais il ferait tout pour Stiles.

— Soit tu vas le voir et vous vous expliquez, soit tu lui écris une lettre que je lui remettrais à notre retour à New-York.

— Vous …. Vous repartez ? Demanda Peter avec une boule à l'estomac. Malgré le passé Peter avait toujours eut un faible pour ce morveux de Stiles. Intelligent. Fougueux. Perspicace. Courageux. Mais surtout, il faisait tourner en bourrique son neveu. Et ça s'était génial. Le plus du plus, c'était sa repartie et son humour sarcastique.

— Je n'ai qu'à lui demander et on repart, il vendra la maison et nous ne reviendrons jamais. Derek eu du mal à avaler la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Le jeune loup lui faisait-il du chantage ? Il ne comprenait pas les rasions qui le poussait à venir le voir. S'était absurde.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Stiles ? Qu'est-ce…

— Ce que mon neveu essaye de dire ! Coupa Peter en voyant son neveu perdre les pédales. Il était hors de question que Derek s'en prenne à Chris, surtout deux jours après le retour de Stiles. Il le perdrait définitivement. Il avait bien vu la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Presque une fusion. C'est qu'as-tu à y gagner ? Parce que soyons honnête, nous ne te connaissons pas et tu débarques en menaçant mon neveu…

— Il ne l'a pas menacé. Tally s'écarta de son père en haussant les sourcils. Vous n'avez rien compris en fait. Il est venu donner le choix à papa. Soit il va voir Stiles et ils règlent leurs problèmes. Soit Papa lui écrit une lettre d'adieu que Chris donnera à Stiles quand ils partiront pour New-York. Ouais ça fait un peu menace. Approuva la jeune fille en se tournant vers Chris qui lui fit un petit sourire.

— Sûrement ! C'est possible, en tout cas, tu as une semaine pour te décider. Mon père part demain matin pour le Texas, il doit voir un hôtel pour oncle Todrick …

— Je ne comprends pas ! Interrompit Derek. Il était perdu pour de bon. Stiles partait sans son fils. Pour le Texas ? Et qui diable était Oncle Omer ?

— Tiens ! Derek récupéra l'enveloppe en papier que lui tendit Chris. À toi de jouer, mais ne le laisse pas te filer entre les doigts. Dedans, il y a les coordonnées et l'adresse de son hôtel. Derek sentit autre chose dans l'enveloppe, intrigué il l'ouvrit et devant les yeux des Hale présents, il en sortit un médaillon quasiment identique à celui que portait Stiles.

— C'est mon médaillon, il me permet de passer au travers des pouvoirs de Stiles, donc s'il les utilise, consciemment ou inconsciemment, le médaillon absorbera les effets.

Derek n'y croyait pas. Il avait peut-être une chance de pouvoir parler avec Stiles. Mais ce qui le sidéra le plus, c'était la réaction de sa fille.

— Bon papou ! T'as des jours de congé à prendre, oncle Jordan peut te remplacer, tonton Peter reste avec moi et toi, tu vas dans le Texas ! Par contre, tu me ramènes un souvenir potable pas comme le tee-shirt des Rolling Stone que tu m'as ramené la dernière fois…

— Qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec ce groupe de vieux, s'écria Chris.

— Ah ! Enfin un qui me comprend ! Soupira Tally.

— Ces jeunes ne connaissent rien en bons goûts musicaux…

— Ouais, c'est comme Bianca Del Rio, c'est la meilleure …

Derek n'écoutait plus rien. Pourtant, en plus de Peter et Tally, Chris s'y était mis faisant râler encore plus l'oncle. Derek se mit à sourire en faisant rouler entre ses doigts, le cristal translucide qui chauffer doucement. Il avait enfin une chance de rattraper ses erreurs passées. Mais surtout de connaître la vérité sur la mort de John.

— Je vais dans le Texas ! Chuchota Derek en souriant. Je vais dans le Texas.


	4. Chapter 4

03

Stiles était silencieux. Trop silencieux dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Le meilleur ami de Don lui avait fait part d'une requête avant qu'il ne quitte New-York. Todrick Matthews, le frère de son défunt ami, voulait avoir un avis sur deux Hôtels sur lesquelles il lorgnait. Tous frais payés bien sûr. Quatre jours, cinq nuits.

Seulement voilà. Stiles se sentait seul sans son fils. Depuis bientôt 12 ans, Stiles vivait avec ce garnement. Et en ce moment, il cachait plutôt bien son jeu. Stiles le trouvait bien trop calme et sage depuis leur arrivée à Beacon Hills et ça ne présager rien de beau à voir.

Stiles souffla et se laissa tomber sur le lit, enfonça sa tête dans les draps en satin de la chambre qu'il avait sélectionné. Il soupira de la douceur du textile sur son visage, il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas vivre ici avec Chris, si Todrick acheté l'hôtel. Parce que vivre à Beacon Hills allait devenir une véritable torture pour lui. Encore, il pouvait composer avec Lydia ou même Scott.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait étrange sa réaction face au couple que formaient Scott et Malia. Il aurait dû s'emporter ou même s'énerver ou alors les ignorait. Non, finalement il avait trouvé ça presque logique dans le fond. Il était même heureux que la famille McCall s'agrandisse. Il était même persuadé que Mélissa devait être aux anges.

Dans le fond, il était content de les voir, surtout Isaac. Et même un peu Peter, il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais Derek Hale, définitivement ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans la même ville. Pour la santé mentale de Stiles, un des deux devait partir. Et Stiles savait qui. Lui. Derek était le shérif de Beacon Hills, il ne pouvait décemment pas priver la ville du loup.

Il était toujours en colère contre le loup, il comprenait cependant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir. Seulement pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé ou même envoyer un message pour lui expliquer. Pourquoi lui imposer cette souffrance alors que Stiles lui avait ouvert et donné son cœur. Il lui avait donné sa virginité quand même. Pour Stiles, ce n'était pas rien. En retour Derek, lui avait fait une promesse.

— Que de belles paroles Derek Hale ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Stiles se reprit, il ne pouvait décemment pas déprimer tout seul dans cet hôtel luxueux.

Il y avait tant à faire, tant à voir et puis le petit réceptionniste lui avait fait de l'œil. Peut-être que ce soir, il s'enverrait en l'air histoire de se faire du bien. Il avait aussi envie de visiter la ville d'Austin. Il s'était bien renseigné sur la ville avant de débarquer et avait trouvé plusieurs activités à faire comme prendre le bateau et faire une promenade sur la rivière Colorado ou bien visiter les vieilles usines de métallurgie.

Mais il avait une préférence pour Silicons Hills, le centre le plus important des hautes technologies des Etats-Unis. Il pourrait trouver un cadeau pour Chris.

Il arrivait aussi pour le "South By Southwest" un de plus important festival musical au Etats-Unis. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui pendant ce festival. Musique. Cinéma.

Il avait aussi envie de visiter la Cathédrale Sainte-Marie d'Austin, une superbe Cathédrale aux décorations néo-gothique datant des années 1850 qui avait été rénové récemment.

Todrick lui avait même eut des places pour aller à des matchs de football américain au Darell K. Royal-Texas Mémorial Stadium et des billets pour voir du Baseball au Frank Erwin Center. Stiles se sentait gâter sur le coup et ne savait plus quoi faire tellement il y avait de choix.

Stiles décida qu'il en profiterait pour voir l'université du Texas qui disposait de plusieurs structures dont celle de la médecine. Il savait que Chris voulait se préparer à la médecine pour devenir chirurgien cardiaque. Mon dieu comment ce gamin pouvait devenir un éminent chirurgien et avoir un caractère aussi volatile et enfantin quand il s'y mettait.

Stiles sauta du lit et récupéra sa veste posé sur une chaise du petit salon face à la chambre. Enfilant sa veste, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et tomba sûr…

— Derek ? Stiles s'immobilisa net. De toutes les personnes qu'il ne voulait certainement pas voir, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Derek Hale. Et que diable faisait le loup ici. Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence. Il n'aurait pas osé le poursuivre jusqu'ici ?

— Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas suivi jusqu'ici ? Dis-le-moi et soit sincère ! Parce que sinon je vais…

— Calme toi Stiles ! Je ne t'ai pas "exactement" suivi ici, je…

Stiles le fixa et commença à s'énerver. Comment ça, il ne l'avait pas "exactement "suivi jusqu'ici. La réponse était "oui, je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici" ou "non, je ne t'ai pas suivi jusqu'ici", il n'existe pas de réponse entre deux ou d'hésitation. Parce que bizarrement, Stiles voyait bien que le loup hésiter et se trouvait gêné. D'ailleurs pourquoi Derek-Fucking-Sexy-Hale, était gêné ? Oh, mon dieu, Stiles ouvrit les yeux de surprise, Derek Hale hésiter à lui parler. Mais s'était quoi son fucking de problème ?

— Ecoute, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais à ta place je partirais tant qu'il est temps à moins que tu veuilles voler dans le couloir …

— Tu oserais utiliser tes pouvoirs en public ? Derek lui montra plusieurs endroits. Stiles les répara et remarqua des caméras de sécurités. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, les humains et la technologie de sécurité.  
Stiles soupira, adieu sa journée de folie au soleil, sur une de ses belles terrasses, sirotant un bloody mary, lunette de soleil vissé sur les yeux et matant la chair fraîche.

Il inspira et expira, puis il s'écarta et laissa tout loisir au loup d'entrer ou bien de partir. Stiles aurait préféré que le loup dégage de sa vue. Même si en le voyant passé, il sentit une chaleur montée dans son corps. Cette paire de fesses dans ce jean moulant bleu, il croquerait bien dedans.

Oula, du calme Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment et surtout pas avec lui. Plus jamais avec lui. Une fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Lui demanda une petite voix pleine de sagesse. Pas assez surtout ! Répondit une autre voix affamée. Il se secoua et entra sous le regard amusé d'un loup dont il aimerait bien mettre son poing dans la figure… Et peut-être autre chose aussi. Mon dieu, Stiles, il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un plan cul parce que ça fait quand même six mois que tu n'as rien fais et ton caleçon parle à ma place. S'imagina Stiles à la place de son cerveau.

— Assis toi, mais prend pas tes aises, je t'accorde deux minutes après tu dégages et tu rentres …

— Je ne te suis pas Stiles, c'est Chris qui m'envoie !

— Chris ? Mon Chris ? S'inquiéta de suite Stiles, mon dieu qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? Il aurait dû m'appeler…

— Du calme Stiles ! Derek s'était levé et le maintenait immobile, plaqué contre lui pour l'empêche de bouger. Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses puissantes mains au travers de sa petite veste. Il frissonna au souvenir de leurs corps enlacé et repu après leur première fois.

— Je vais m'éloigner et faire comme si je ne sentais rien !

— Ouais fais donc ça sac à puces, éloigne-toi ! Répondit sèchement Stiles alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser son corps et ses pulsions. Il savait que ce serait dur, s'il revoyait Derek, mais pas à ce point.

Comment détester un homme qui à sacrifier sa vie pour la chair de sa chair. Parce Stiles était honnête avec lui-même. Il était en colère, furieux et avait toujours ce sentiment d'abandon.

Mais savoir que le loup l'avait "abandonné" pour s'occuper d'une enfant qu'il avait eu avec Braeden parce que madame l'avait laissé à la meute de Cora en s'enfuyant et disparaissant dans la nature sans jamais donner de nouvelle depuis 14 ans. Il n'était pas débile, il avait bien compris le message que Lydia avait tenté de lui faire comprendre hier soir quand elle avait débarqué au moment où son fils avait décidé de faire un … De faire un tour.

— Putain le merdeux ! S'écria Stiles en tournant en rond sous la petite arcade qui séparait le petit salon de la chambre à coucher. C'est toi qu'il est venu voir hier soir quand "étrangement" Lydia est venu me parler. Dites, c'est une conspiration. Vous organisez ça depuis longtemps…

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Répondit intriguer Derek. Parce que vraiment, il ne voyait rien. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment le cerveau de Stiles carburait. Vraiment, pas, par contre, il passerait bien sa langue sur ce torse légèrement caché par ce tee-shirt au col en V assez grand.

— Figure toi, comme si tu ne le savais pas, que la Banshee de ta meute…

— Scott…

— Celle de Scott, peu importe, est venue chez moi hier soir pour me raconter une histoire sur un loup qui a abandonné son compagnon pour récupérer sa fille naturelle et sans occuper tout seul, parce que la femme avec qui il l'avait eu, sans le vouloir, s'en était débarrassé dans une meute ou la sœur de ce loup se trouvait. Stiles pouvait voir tous les muscles de Derek se tendre.

Le loup ne pipa mot. Il attendait la suite et peut-être le verdict. Il avait décidé sur le trajet que-quoi que Stiles décide, il accepterait le verdict mais il ignorait que Lydia avait lancé le sujet dans la soirée d'hier. Voilà pourquoi, elle était si sûre d'elle ce matin quand elle était passée prendre Tally pour l'emmener au collège. Sacre Banshee.

— Et cette Banshee m'a tellement hurler dessus et pleurer en même temps que j'ai fini par réfléchir. À des moments, je me suis demandé si elle ne jouer pas la comédie avec ses pleurs, C'est Lydia soyons honnête. Mais après son départ, j'ai reçu une autre visite…

— Ce n'est pas une maison que tu as mais un hall de gare ! Sortit Derek en souriant légèrement.

— Mais … Stiles était choqué. Mais c'est une blague que tu viens de faire et… Et en plus, tu souris. Mon dieu qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale, mon Sourwolf !

— "Ton Sourwolf" ?

Stiles se figea face à l'homme et se mit à rougir.

— Je mentirais Derek, et tu le saurais immédiatement, foutu pouvoir de loups-garous, si je disais que je ne ressens rien pour toi. Bien sûr hormis la colère, un peu de haine et une forte envie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour dévisser la tête pour m'avoir abandonné du jour au lendemain comme un chien qu'on abandonne sur le…

— Stiles…

— Non laisse-moi finir, j'en ai besoin, je garde ça depuis 14 ans alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi finir.

Stiles s'installa sur le rebord du lit pendant que Derek enleva sa veste et la posa sur le petit sofa du salon. Le loup prit une chaise de la table à manger et s'installa à un mètre de lui.

Face à face, Stiles pouvait voir la vulnérabilité du loup et sa souffrance. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas la voir. Il avait assez avec sa souffrance. Celle qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant 14 ans plutôt que Derek s'était enfui en le laissant là, seul.

Il n'avait eu pas besoin de parler avec Scott qui avait compris quand il avait senti l'odeur de Derek sur lui et sa peine. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec lui-même si l'Alpha avait tenté de le faire parler.  
Ce n'est qu'une semaine après le départ de Derek que Stiles craqua dans les bras de Lydia qui le consola et sécha une partie de ses larmes toute une nuit.

Puis était arrivé le jour où il avait pris la vie de son père. Le jour ou le Nogitsune avait réussi à s'extraire quelques heures de son enfer pour plonger Stiles dans une nuit sans fin en tuant son John Stilisnki.

— Je mentirais si je disais que je ne ressens pour toi. Je t'aime toujours, comme au premier jour, mais tu es partie sans un mot. Si seulement tu m'avais parlé, si tu m'avais expliqué les raisons de ton départ, oui, c'est vrai j'aurais tout fait pour t'en dissuader ou j'aurais fait en sorte que vous reveniez tous les deux, mais tu m'as laissé tout seul Derek.

Stiles n'était pas soulagé pour autant de parler avec Derek, il s'était persuadé que lui expliquer sa façon de voir lui ferait du bien, mais il avait encore plus mal. Peut-être, parce qu'ils étaient tellement proches, mais si éloigner en même temps.

— Je t'aime aussi Stiles et… Stiles leva la tête vers le loup et s'aperçut qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je suis parti comme un lâche, c'est vrai, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point, je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas à te sentir obliger d'accepter mes erreurs ni même ma fille. Je ne pouvais décemment pas te faire porter une paternité alors que n'était qu'un gosse Stiles, tu avais 17 ans, crois-tu que j'aurais supporté de t'imposer ça. Stiles avait bien compris les motivations de Stiles mais même à 17 ans, il était en âge de choisir, surtout si un enfant entrait dans la vie de … De Derek.

— Tu aurais dû me laisser le choix Derek ! Je n'étais plus un gosse le jour ou toi et ton oncle, êtes rentrés dans nos vies. J'ai affronté un Kanima, la famille Argent, un Nogitsune, un deathlist, des berserkers, ta mort aussi, alors j'étais en droit de décider. Stiles se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Du 11e étage, Stiles pouvait voir la ville tout entière. Elle semblait s'animer d'une Énergie folle et il avait l'impression qu'elle l'appeler. Il voulait sortir et se sentir libre et vivant, oublier les ombres qui se cachaient dans son cœur. Rien n'a plus été pareil depuis l'arrivée des Hale dans sa vie, mais il avait espéré tant de choses quand Derek s'était dévoilé a lui. Quand il lui avait promis une vie ensemble contre vents et marées. Quand il lui avait murmurait des "je t'aime" à l'oreille alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

— Qu'allons-nous faire Stiles ? Demanda Derek dépité et légèrement stressé. Stiles se le demandait. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

— Bonne question ! Tentez d'oublier sûrement ! Essayez de vivre nos vies comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Continuez nos routes peut-être ! Stiles sentit le loup se tendre. Stiles ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et glissa la tête. Il avait toujours aimé la sensation du vent sur son visage.

— Je te propose quelque chose. Stiles rentra et reprit sa veste sous le regard étonné de Derek. Aujourd'hui, nous allons sortir boire un verre. On va se balader, manger un morceau sur le port, écouter de la musique, il y a un festival de musique génial et puis on rentrera dîner et je suppose que tu partiras retrouver ta fille…

— Peter la garde et elle m'a poussé à venir.

— Ta fille t'a poussé dehors pour que tu viennes ici ?

— Lydia lui à raconter pour nous deux et hier quand ton fils à débarquer chez moi, ils se sont ligués avec Peter pour que je prenne des congés et que je vienne ici ! J'ai donc six jours devant moi, si tu veux bien de moi…

— N'en dis pas plus, prend ta veste et sortons, on verra ou le vent nous mène ? Stiles se mit à sourire et attrapa la main du loup. Il le tira vers le couloir et se tourna vers lui. Le visage illuminé de Derek lui réchauffa le cœur. Il se mit à croire que peut être, vraiment peut être, ils pourraient avoir une seconde chance.

FIN


End file.
